Rings, bracelets, and precious stones often come in jewelry boxes but the giver often has to stutter to get the words out to express his feelings which go along with the gift. Further, when jewelry boxes are shipped to others due to the large distance, the gift becomes less personal. A way of making a gift more personal and unique and increasing the joy of receiving the gift, as well as removing some of the angst around the giving is needed, but to do this in a “classy” way without breaking the bank is difficult. How does one gift a gift when they aren't available to tell the receiver how much they care about them or cannot get the words to come out on the spot? This and other problems in the present art are solved by the disclosed technology.